Had Enough
by Kaoru Kamiya1
Summary: Sm/Ranma crossover Ranma has had enough of life in Nerima, and goes to live with his mother in Juuban. SHe ends up sending him to Juuban high, where he meets the sailor scouts.


I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon.  
*: Means different person's point of view  
****: Means a different part  
****:Means different part different point of view  
Chapter 1  
Ranma looked behind him at the Tendo dojo, He was leaving for good. That mallet has hit me too many times, I've had enough of girls.   
Oh, sure the day started out normally enough, but it sure didn't end that way.  
This is what had happened that day.  
"Ranma you idiot!" Yelled a very angry Akane as she hit Ranma Saotome into the air with her mallet. Ranma landed In a pool of water. When he was walking to school, he heard a cry of "Airen!" Than he was being hugged tightly by Shampoo. When he finally got her off of him, he started to school, and realized he was late. When When he got to school, He fought wih the Blue Blunder, then he was given 2 buckets and made to stand in the hall. The day progressed normally until lunch....   
"Ranma, I made you lunch," Akane called over too him. She held out a bag for him. He took it and opened it slowly. Just when he was wondering weather to take a mallet to the head, or poison himself, he heard a voice shout. "Ranma Saotome Prepare to die!"   
Ranma jumped up eagerly, forgetting that he still had his *lunch* in his lap. It splattered all over Akane. The room went deathly quiet as Akane stood up and said, "You idiot! Look what you did! I hate you! I wish you would go away and never come back!"  
Ranma looked at her, but didn't say anything. He was sorry; he truly cared about her. So he said, "Is that what your really want?"  
Akane was so angry she didn't even hear him. She'd been expecting him to say some kind of witty comment. So she said "Ranma you idiot! Leave!" And she than hit him with the mallet.   
That night at dinner, Ranma had been acting strange, even Kasumi had noticed. He was actually letting Genma steal his food. Genma, being the idiot he is; didn't even notice.  
After dinner, when everyone else was asleep, Ranma quietly packed his bag. He   
had decided to go to Juuban, that's where mom lives.   
I snapped out of my memorys, and started to head to Juuban. I had a while to get there. I'm still not sure how mom will take my curse, after all, there is that contract about being a 'Man amongst Men'. I didn't really think she'd actually make me do it though, after all, who would do that to their child?  
My thoughts drifted back to my fiances'. I love Akane, but it's now obvious to me that she doesn't love me. Ukyou, she's my best friend, nothing more. Shampoo is an annoyance, she can be nice, but she treats me like I'm something to be won. And then there's Kodachi. She isn't my fiance, and there is no way I'd ever get together with her. If I ever did, as soon as she had me, she'd go for someone else. That's just the way she is.  
There is also pops and Mr.Tendo to think about. Since doing this is the same thing as breaking the engadgment, they might try to get me together with Kasumi or Nabiki. I can't say that I'd miss Nabiki, but I would miss Kasumi.  
Kasumi was on my side, she was someone I could talk to and not have to worry about her pounding me, or getting jealous. And I would miss her cooking, Of course.   
****(Nodoka)  
Nodoka Saotome yawned, as she entered the kitchen. She was planning on going to visit the Tendo's to see if Genma and her son her there, and when she started to make brekfest. she heard the doorbell ring.   
I wonder who's there, I don't think it will be a salesman, and those are usually the only people to come to her door.  
She went and opened the door, and was surprised to find a boy with black hair in a pigtail on her porch.  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked.  
The boy responded,  
"Hello, it's me. Ranma."  
At that time she nearly fainted.   
"My son!" She cried, and was hugging him so hard, that Ranma could barely breathe.   
When they were in the living room, Ranma asked,  
"Could you get me a cup of hot water and cold water?"  
*(Ranma)  
I looked nervously at my mother, who had just brought back the cups.  
"Here you go," She said.  
"Mom, I have some things to tell you. When Pops and I were training, we went to China, in China, we reached a place called Jusenkyou, Cursed Training Grounds. At first, it didn't look like much, all it apeared to be was a bunch of poles of springs. Pops jumped out on one of the poles, and so did I.   
The guide was saying something about cursed springs, but we weren't listening.   
We continued fighting a bit, and I was starting to think that maybe pops did something right for once, then I got a good kick in on him, and he went into a spring. I waited a moment, for pops to come up, but when he did, it wasn't pops, but instead a giant panda. I was so surprised, that I didn't dodge when he hit me into a different spring. Later, we found out that if you fall into a spring, you gain the body that drowned there, and you would transform into the cursed form when hit with cold water, hot water reverses it." I said.  
"Ranma, if you father becomes a panda, what do you become? Wait a minute...doesn't.. Ranko have a pet panda?"  
"Yes, that is Pops," I said.  
Mom replyed, "But, where were you then? Wait....are you saying that you...?"  
I nodded, and said,   
"Yes, I change into *Ranko*."  
I then poured the cup of cold water over my head.   
I watched mom's reaction, she went white, and looked shocked, then she asked,   
"Hot water reverses it, right?"  
"Yes," I said.  
Then I poured the hot water over my head.  
"Son, why have you and your father been hiding from me?"   
"Because of that contract that you had pops sign when I first leaving, the 'Man Amongst Men' contract."  
"Ranma, The only reason I ever made that contract was to keep Genma in line. But all it's done has kept my only son away!"  
Then she started hugging me.  
"Then...You aren't upset?"  
"Of course not! At least not with you. I'm upset that Genma has put you through all that, but I'm glad your back. I'll have to make arangements for you to start school here," Mom said.  
*******   
"Ranma! Come eat some brekfest before school!" Mom called up the stairs to me.  
"Coming!" I called back, and looked at the uniform on the bed. Mom wanted me to wear it, but....I don't really wanna. I sighed, and left the uniform on my bed.   
When I went downstairs, and was eating breakfest, mom said,   
"Ranma, why aren't you wearing your uniform?"  
"I don't like uniforms. I didn't have to wear one at Furinken, so I shouldn't have to here," I said.   
After a while, she gave in, saying that he didn't have to wear the uniform.  
"You'll be going to Juuban Highschool, Here's your lunch. Don't be late," Mom called after me as I left.  
I went to school, and was relieved when I made it on time.   
****(Mina)  
"Class, we have a new student today. This is Ranma Saotome. He just transfered from Furinken Highschool, so please welcome him," Ms. Hinako said.  
I looked at Ranma, My eyes nearly popped out of my head. 'What a hunk!'  
"Ranma, you can take a seat next to Mina. Mina, please raise your hand."  
I raised my hand, and Ranma sat next to me.  
****(Ranma)  
It's lunchtime, and I am eating my lunch, when I get a weird feeling. Like something is gonna happen.  
The feeling was confirmed a minute later, when a weird looking monster burst out of the bushes, and yelled at me,  
"Give me your energy!"  
I stared at it for a moment, and burst out laughing.  
"You look like a fruit salad! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," I said.  
The monster obviously didn't like being laughed at, threw coconuts at me.  
I ducked, and was shocked when he cocnuts hit a person trying to run away. The person fell instantly, unconcius.  
"What the hell?!?" I yelled.  
The monster was throwing more coconuts, when I heard,  
"Stop! For stealing energy, and disrupting lunch, I wil punish you! I'm Sailor Moon!"  
I just stared at the girl who was in a short skirt in shock. What is going on?!?  
Notes:I don't plan on geting Ranma together with any of the inner scouts, im planning on one of the outers...I'm not telling who yet though! Please review. 


End file.
